1. Technical Field
The invention relates to the field of conditioning liquids and more particularly to devices having the property of treating liquids with a magnetic field.
2. Background Art
When water is used in boilers, cooling towers or other heating or cooling systems, as the temperature of the water or other liquid is raised or lowered, a hard scale frequently forms on the walls of the tubes and boiler. This scale is difficult to remove and decreases both the efficiency of the heat transfer to the water and the life of the equipment. The system must be shut down and periodically treated with harsh acids in other to remove the built-up scale, which method is very corrosive to the system itself.
It has been discovered that if the water or liquid is passed through a magnetic field prior to its entry into the heating system that the water becomes ionized such that the scale is not formed on the boiler or tubes carrying the water.
Typical of prior magnetic fluid treatment apparatus is U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,040 that discloses a device having a casing for placement in the path or circuit for the liquid and includes inner and outer coaxial rings of magnets. Other hydro-magnetic devices are taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,825,464; 3,680,705; 4,167,480; 4,216,092; 4,299,700; and, 4,299,701; and Soviet Union 649-441.
While the above cited references introduce and disclose a number of noteworthy advances and technological improvements within the art, none completely fulfills the specific objectives achieved by this invention.